The Smart Robot
The Smart Robot is an episode of Phineas and Ferb by Roads. It is neither part of NSFFB nor PF2. Plot Phineas and Ferb were sitting in the backyard. (Phineas): Well, Ferb, I for one am bored. And bordem is something up with which I will not... Suddenly, Baljeet came running in. (Baljeet): Phineas! Ferb! I need your help! (Phineas): What is it, Baljeet? (Baljeet): Well, I decided to set up a lab in my room. I got a bunch of chemicals and mixed them together. I accidentally created a dumb potion instead of a muscle potion. I drank a little, but then realised that it was dumb potion. I've lost all of my knowledge of science, and there's a big science test tomorrow! Also, the rest got into the stuff we were selling at a yard sale, so anyone could buy it! Suddenly, Isabella and Buford came in. (Isabella): Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'? (Phineas): We're going to help Baljeet... (Buford): Baljeet! You're supposed to come to my house so you can do my chores! (Phineas): Guys, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna help Baljeet get his smarts back! Hey, where's Perry? Meanwhile... Dooby dabby doo bah, dooby dabby doo bah!﻿ Perry walked behind a bush and poured a purple liquid on himself. He slowly faded away, then there was a flash of light! In Perry's lair, he faded in on his chair and flashed. (Monogram): Good morning, Agent P. I see our new teleporting serum works. Anyway, your nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, has bought this strange liquid. We don't know what it is, so we want you to find out Doofenshmirtz's plan, and put a stop to it! Good luck, Agent P! Dooby dabby doo bah, dooby dabby duh! Later... Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Perry snuck into Doof's lair, but Perry's tail got stuck in a mousetrap! (Doof): Ah, Perry the Platypus. You're very obvious. And by obvious, I mean COMPLETELY... vious, I guess. Anywho, it's time I told you my plan, starting off with a backstory! Perry rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, with a "Skoody-up, skoody-up, skooda-lee-da-la-bah," the boys were building a large robot. Phineas was programming it to be smart. Candace looked out the window. (Candace): You're building a robot?! Ooh, you guys are gonna be SO busted! (To Mom): MOM! MOM! Phineas and Ferb are...! (Mom): Candace, enough. I'm going to the store, and you're welcome to come with me. She did. Back at Doof's lair... (Doof): Back in Gimmelshtump in the days of my youth, I always had very bad grades. I was cruelly punished by my teachers, and forced to be suspended by my underwear from the flagpole. But everyone else was straight-A. I was extremely envious, and wanted to be smarter than them, one way or another. But now, I found this weird liquid at this Indian kid's yard sale, and I ran some tests. It turns out that it's a dumb potion! Now, I have built the Dumb-Inator, and will use it, with the potion to make everyone but me dumb, making me be much smarter by comparison. Thus, I will be the smartest person in the entire Tri-State Area! (Perry): Growly noise thingy. At the store, Candace was begging Mom to come home. (Candace): Mom, you've gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing! They're building a giant, smart robot in the backyard. (Mom): Oh, Candace. You're getting less believable each day. Back at the house... (Phineas): Well, it's done. The giant, smart robot is done. Now, Baljeet, it can help you with your test. (Baljeet): Won't everyone notice a giant robot with me? (Phineas): Maybe. They tested it out. They gave Baljeet a test with hard questions that they made up themselves, and with the robot, he answered them all. (Baljeet): This is perfect! Back at Doof's lair... (Doof): Prepare to witness the dumbificatio... Ow! Perry came up and kicked Doof. (Doof): How did you...? Oh! There was a bit of fake tail in the mousetrap, and that's what was stuck there in the first place. Perry's real tail never touched it. (Doof): Stop! Perry kicked Doof into the start button, but he knocked the ray out of position. It fired down at the boys' backyard. The ray hit the robot, just before the boys were going to test it again. After getting hit, the robot answered everything wrong. 2+2 was 564, 4x67 was -2345, in 3c=24, c was a bad picture of a fish, etc. (Phineas): Uh, robot, aren't you a little dumb to be a smart robot? (Robot): Yes, yes I am. Suddenly, the robot started walking dizzily around. It stepped over the fence and started walking away, as if it couldn't control its legs. (Isabella): That was weird. (Buford): Tell me about it. (Ferb): Well, technically, we would be cheating. (Phineas): True. (Perry walks in) Oh, there you are, Perry. (Perry): Growly noise thingy. A faint "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" could be heard as everyone was walking away. (Phineas): What was that? THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:Dialogue